The plan is to fan this spark into a flame
by ILoveLucy908
Summary: Her heart-her heart it's like it went boom, it exploded inside her chest with how fast it was going. In her life she never thought that feeling of helplessness would come back to her. Those were the miracles Alexander weaved with his presence. Three part, Modern AU, story. Total Hamliza!
1. Part 1

**Hi! Ummm So I may or may not have totally pushed aside writing new chapters for Fire to Ashes and Wrote this instead... Anyways! This is a two part story of Alexander and Eliza which I feel there are not enough of, even though the Lam ones are super cute.**

 **The title of the Story is from 'My Shot'.**

* * *

She doesn't remember when she fell in love with him. She knew how they met. She knew how they became friends. She knows everything and more, they were always the best of friends. So why was it that whenever he was with her it made her own heart break into pieces. Why was it seeing him with her makes her want to scream? She shouldn't feel like this.

She shouldn't feel helpless over him

* * *

 _20 years before_

Eliza pulled her hair out of its ponytail and lets it loose, rubbing her head when it hurt. Her mommy doesn't like it when she wears he hair down, but what Eliza can't understand is why she has to pull it so tight. She looked inside her cubby and saw her lunch box inside. It had small blue butterflies and birds and matched with her blue shirt (blue is her most favorite color ever). She stood in line and waited for the teacher to take them outside for recess

It was Eliza's first day of school-kindergarten to be exact- and everything has gone amazing. She can't wait to go see her big sister Angie. She was so smart, and was so cool, she loved being her sister. Angelica was in fourth grade and knew a lot of things about the world. All Eliza knew was blue butterflies and birds(she was only five years old), so her sister is super cool.

They reached the playground that was right next to the school and Eliza saw her right on the spot. She spotted her sister leaning against a tree talking to girls _and_ guys. Eliza ran over to her sister, excited to speak with her.

"Hi, Angie! I'm liking class so much!" Eliza smiled, but stopped when she saw Angelica's embarrassed look.

"Eliza, Go back to where your class is , you can't be here." Angelica turned back towards her friends and continued talking.

" But, Angie, I'm sure they can let me play with you. You're my sister."

"Go away, Liza." Angelica leaned down to her ear and whispered. " You are embarrassing me in front of my friends, please leave,"

Eliza nodded and turned around hanging her head down walking back towards her class. Angelica never has turned her away before, she always plays and talks with her. In class during share time, the other girl's talked about how mean their older siblings are, but Angelica has always been nice to her.

By the time she reaches to where her class is, she's already cheered up. Angelica probably was in a bad mood or something, things would be normal by the time school is over. She looks around and see's that everyone else is playing with somebody, so she goes over to the swings for a bit. It was fun, until somebody yanked her hair.

"What?" She turned around and saw a boy with really curly hair look at her.

"That's the last swing. I want it." He yanks her hair harder, making tears come into her eyes. She can't leave because Angie always says ' Girls can do anything that boys do'

"No! I was here first!" She tried to be strong but her voice shook.

"Aw, poor little girl is crying." He then looks down to her shirt and laughs and points at it. She notices a boy standing next to him, looking bored. "Look! Your shirt has unicorns on it. Thats so lame!"

He yanks her hair again and continues to be mean to her. Now tears were running down her eyes. Why would he do this?

"Thomas! Stop it!" A boy with dark hair yells while running over. Three more boys run behind him.

"Oh look it's the ponytail squad… and Hercules" One of the boys who followed the original glared. He had a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Now that she looked at them they all had their hair up except Hercules whose hair was too short.

"Look Thomas, we all know you're bullying her because you like her. It's a fact. You are also totally jealous because unicorns rock!" the original boy said. The other boys backed him up and she smiled.

"What! No, I don't. I-" Thomas turns red and starts blushing. He runs away with his friend while the other boys laugh. It was the first one who came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Alex. What's your name? Are you okay?"

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. For a boy with cooties, he was really nice. And brave like her sister.

"I'm Eliza. I'm good now. He was being really mean, thank you for sticking up for me"

"It's cool. This is John" a boy with curly hair in a ponytail and freckles came up and said hi. When he smiled he showed that he lost a tooth. He was wearing a turtle shirt.

"Lafayette, he's French!" Another boy with his hair in a bun but you could still tell it was curly came up to her as well.

"Bonjour, ma belle amie," He came up to her and kissed her cheeks. She blushed, boys had cooties but this one was super nice.

"And that over there is Hercules," he smiled shyly at her, and she smiled back. Eliza turned back to Alex.

"It was really cool what you did there, he was really mean and you didn't care. You were so brave, all of you" They all turned red and kicked the dirt below their feet.

"Hey! You wanna play pirates with us?" Alex asked her.

"Sure!"

As they played, Eliza couldn't wait to tell Angelica all about her day.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Alexander cried from the lunch table.

Eliza and John were in 4th grade now, while the other three boys were in 5th. That meant student elections, and the fact that Thomas Jefferson of all people is running against him for president is completely crazy in his eyes. You could see the frustration in Alex's eyes, at that fact. He hasn't spoken with Thomas without fighting being involved, and the fights get more intense by the second.

"A major a-hole thats what" John says rolling his eyes when he see's Thomas passing out 'Vote For Me!' flyers .

The kids have been best friends with each other since they met that faithful day, though if you ask Eliza who is her favorite it would be Alex. He was always so gentle around her, never exploding like he does with boys and some very shallow girls. Thats only probably because she's younger and a girl who is not shallow. Sure Eliza had other friends, but they are the ones she sits with and talk with the most during school. Her younger sister Peggy loves walking with Alex and John from school, since they live next door. She is only in Kindergarten but she is the smartest thing ever.

"Alexander you are smarter and more popular than him around here. These kids relate to you because you don't come from high society like him. You are also one of the most intelligent and… wittiest boy I know," she gives herself a mental high five for remembering the new word Angelica taught her " You'll talk your way out of any holes that Jefferson digs. You'll win this thing by a landslide." Eliza says to him in a sincere tone. She puts her hand on his arm and he smiles. He knows she's being serious by the way she used his full name. Eliza is the only one to do that.

"Thank you Betsy,"

She knew he was nervous by the way he twitched every second, the debate was after lunch, and he was scared. This is what make's the deal. He knows it's all down to what he says during the debate. The lunch bell rings and an announcement on the P.A. was made calling everyone down to the auditorium for the debate.

Eliza knows she should be with her class, but she sneaks off into were Lafayette, Mulligan, and John sits. She sits between Laff and John and taps her foot in anticipation.

"You think Alex can make it without insulting Thomas?" Mulligan asks looking over at the stage. He takes off his bandana when he see's a teacher glare at him.

"Please, I bet he blows in the next ten minutes," Lafayette declares confidently.

"Give him twenty, he'll hold it in" Lauren's pipes in clutching his two hands in front of him.

"I bet he won't blow at all" Eliza finally says, fed up with the bets "We shouldn't make bets against him. You all know how nervous he is, even when he tries to hide it,"

"I bet he blows at the end. Five bucks, pay up" Herc take out his pencil bag and zips it open, slipping in five bucks. Everyone else puts the money in the bag too.

It was always known that Alex had a bad temper, its something the group has faced several times. Though if there's one thing about him, is that when it comes to something important he will pull up a cool front and work fine. She hopes he shows this behavior today. Even if it is only elementary school, Alex always has been into the whole politics shazam.

The place was rowdy, but it all quieted down when Principal Washington came on stage. Everybody looked up to him, both literally and figuratively.

"All right everybody settle down." The whole place became quiet and watched intently, " We are here to witness the presidential debat for our school president. This is between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Please be respectful."

Thomas walked in first, everybody clapped as he held up high and walked confidently. Then Alex came in next, and they all erupted in cheers. Eliza yelled, "WOO! Go Alex!" while Lafayette whistled, John cheered loud, and Hercules stomped his foot. Alex looks over and grins at them all, and John and Eliza holds their hands up in a thumbs up gesture. Even though Mr. Washington was glaring at them, they continued and a hint of a smile came on his face.

They stood behind their podiums and glared at each other. When Washington turned around to look at them Alex pulled up a cooled front and looked at him while Thomas continued to glare.

It began.

They answered the questions calmly, though Thomas continued making snide remarks, Alex continued. It wasn't until their speeches at the end came, when things heated up.

"If I was elected your president, I would make sure everybody would be happy. I would start a fundraiser and make sure we raise enough money to have an end of school party. Maybe we might get enough money to get new desks, to work on." Alexander stated, he stood straight and tried to make eye contact with everybody in the crowd. " Everyone would have a say on something. I would start a 'No Bully, Go Hero's' club where you can say if you have been bullied. No longer girls would have to cry when incompetent boys pull their hair, and make fun of their unicorn shirts. No longer would boys have to be worried about liking things that aren't "boyish" because others would punch him just because." Everyone knew who Alexander was talking about. Eliza and John smiled at each other because they knew he was talking about their situations. "No longer-"

"Okay we get it. No bullying, which I totally agree with. Alexander maybe if you didn't ramble on and on everyone else would understand too. It would help if he didn't talk like he's the _actual_ president of the USA " Thomas interrupted, making the kids glare. Alex continued with his speech not faltering.

"-Would we feel the need to hide and not speak our minds. We are kids sure, but we should have a say in things as well. Being tiny does not make our voices small as well!" Alexander put his fist up into the air and the room erupted into applause.

His voice was louder and more influential than Thomases. Hercules, John, Lafayette, and Eliza stand on their feet and clap, jumping up and down in excitement. Thomas stood there with his hands on his hips looking down.

"I would just like to say, that I believe we should have an opinion as well. If you vote for me I will make you all have whatever you want. Alexander can't tell the difference between happiness and status. I would make every Tuesday Popsicle Tuesday, and make sure we leave early on Fridays as well. You don't really want someone who isn't even American to be your president, do you?" The kids cheered as well, though not as loud, some look like they are trying to decide who they like better.

"Thomas you have a big mouth."

"Ooh, if the shoe fits wear it! Your mouth is bigger than an elephants foot!"

"There we go!" John mutters under his breath.

"Hey how about you turn around and bend over? I'll show you where my shoe fits!" Alex exclaims. He runs over to Thomas, as he starts walking towards him as well. It was President Washington who was able to stop it.

"Thats Enough! Jefferson Hamilton! Go to the office now!" They both glared at each other, walking off stage.

Eliza looks over to the boys and they sit in silence for a bit. Hercules looks down at his pencil bag and thinks for a second. "I won!" Lafayette slaps his head and glares at him.

" _Stupide!_ Our friend is in trouble and all you can think about is money!" Lafayette exclaims, standing up and walks out the auditorium. Eliza goes after her friend who stands outside the door, annoyed.

"Laff?" He looks over at her and shrugs, "He was doing so good, but Thomas knows the best way to push hit buttons. It would have happened inevitably"

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I want punch that _connard_ in the face."

"Laff!" he laughs and shrugs not regretting what he said. Lauren's and Herc come out and Hercules looks up guilty.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Alex could get suspended or somethin' and Im thinking about money. Though to be fair it is twenty bucks-" Laff hits his head but laughs this time.

"All right! Everybody lets meet Alex by the swings after school!" with that Hercules and him left to class.

Her and John walked together, their classes were next door to the other. Eliza preferred to go with the quiet boy after stressful moments like these. He's the youngest in the group and always tries to keep up with Alex's, Hercules's, and Lafayette's witty banters; so does she. So when they simply can't they stay together. He's a nice cooler from the diva fits the other boys (Alexander) throw.

"You think he's gonna be in a lot of trouble?" He asks fiddling with the little turtle key chain he has.

"Yeah I do. He's Alexander, he can work his way out of anything,"

Eliza tries to find comfort in her own words. She can't help, but worry still.

The gang sat there waiting for the past fifteen minutes. Even Peggy was there, swinging on the swing humming a song she has heard a few days ago. Eliza sits in the only other swing, but doesn't kick to make it move. The other boys are leaning agains't the pole holding the swings up with their arms crossed. Everybody's mind was buzzing too much to speak.

The only thing keeping them sane was Peggy's humming, which she doesn't know is helping them. Alexander was known for getting in trouble a lot, but he has never been sent to the office. They just hope he comes over to the spot where Eliza, John, Peggy ,and him meet up to walk home.

Right when Laff stands straight to leave, Alex starts walking towards them. They all stay in their positions, though Peggy has stopped and stares at him as well. Silence fills the spaces between them as they wait for him to reach them.

"Hey guys," Alexander opens his mouth to speak again but the group beat him too it.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Did you go inside the principals office?"

"Did you sit in a swirly chair?"

"Did Thomas get what he deserves?"

Of course the swirly chair question was from Peggy and it was her only one. The other continue asking things, until Eliza got fed up.

"Boys! Let Alexander speak, he'll answer all your questions once you let him open his mouth," Alex nods to her and the boys quiet down.

"Mr. Washington was angry. He said our behavior was unacceptable and it could not happen again. He gave Thomas one detention and he cant be president, or anyone. I got two detentions , _but_ I got to be treasurer. Aaron Burr would be Vice president and John Adams would be president." Alexander explains, he looks satisfied surprisingly.

"How could you be happy? You got more detentions and you're not president!" Hercules says with a confused expression over his face.

"I'm happy because even though I got more detentions I'm at least somebody in the cabinet. Jefferson isn't anybody."

The group sans Alexander looks relieved that it wasn't as big as they made it to be. Lafayette and Hercules leave after making sure Alex is truly all right. John, Peggy and her start walking and Eliza turns to motion Alex to come with. He catches up and they walk in silence which is unusual with Alex walking with them and all. It was Peggy who entertained the group, talking all about her day.

They reach John's house and he waves goodbye walking inside, right next door is Eliza's and Peggy's. Peggy is already running inside and Alexander starts to walk away.

"Alex!"

He turns around and looks at her expectantly. She knows how much his cousin doesn't like it when he is late to come back home. She bites the inside of her cheek before saying,

"I would pay a hundred dollars to see you show Jefferson where your shoe fits Alex. If you weren't pushed you would have won by a landslide. Everybody knew it, even Thomas. That's why he was a big… _connard_ " Alexander raises his eyebrows, being fluent in French and English, learning Spanish as well, he knows what she said. A grin takes over his face and he comes up and hugs her tight.

" You always know what to say Betsy, Thank you for that." He holds her for a few more minutes before walking away.

She's left there with her hand on her heart. It's the first time she thought her heart has ever skipped a beat.

* * *

"LETS PARTY!"

Eliza winces as she watches Alexander and John jump into the pool with several following them. She can't believe that she let Hercules persuade her to come to his party. She hates parties with all her being and she is always left alone. Most people are in the pool by now and she hasn't brought her bathing suit. At least Theodosia is by her side( she is a quiet girl and a bit older in eighth grade while Eliza is only in sixth) and talks with her about several things. Usually its John who sits by her side diligently but now he has decided to join in. Lafayette was already in the pool with a girl under his arm. Hercules was flirting with a boy sitting by the edge with their feet touching the water.

Hercules told them about his sexuality a few months ago, he always knew ever since he was five. He always liked boys, never having attraction to a girl ever, even Megan Fox didn't make him react. Ryan Gosling on the other hand made him into puddy. Eliza is glad for this because she can have someone other than Angelica to talk about boys. The other guys were fine with it , not really caring who he is attracted to, well if he liked Thomas Jefferson they'd flip.

Eliza adjusted her glasses and looked down. Puberty started to hit her and a few pimples started adorning her face, lighting her up like a Christmas tree. She also has terrible vision and needs glasses. It started to make her feel insecure about well, everything. All the other girls around her started growing curves and wear contacts if needed. Her father won't let her wear contacts until she's fourteen and she's flatter than a plain.

Her whole entire life she has looked up and wanted to be her sister, but now its stronger than ever. Angelica has perfect visions, curves, and no acne at all. She's confident in herself and has lots of male suitors. Angelica tells her she's beautiful and that lots of girls wish to look like her, but Eliza knows its a lie. Her self confidence has plummeted and is only truly herself around her family and the boys.

So here is little Eliza sitting on a pool chair sipping on water while the boys horse around and flirt. That's another thing, they've started to leave her out of things. She used to play soccer with them and see who can belch the loudest, they told each other everything never a secret was kept between them. Now they start leaving her out of things, refuse to include her. They invite her to places then totally ignore her the whole time.

The boys also have grown a big fascination with girls, especially Alex. He used to ignore girls because of how many of them are such conformist and don't speak their minds. Now it's all he can talk about. Girl's their like him as well and can't seem to stop giggling and whispering around him. All the boys have a special thing about them that make's the girls go into hyper bunnies.

Now as she sitting their she totally regrets leaving her book at home.

"Hey Eliza!" she looks up to see Hercules running over to her, " Why don't you join in?"

"I can't, I forgot to pack my bathing suit." She looks down once more and fiddles with her fingers.

"Oh, you can't use your underwear? Its just we are going to play chicken and you're the toughest girl wouldn't it be funny to see Alex get angry because he lost, or to see Lafayette curse in French?" He laughed just at the thought of it, making Eliza giggle too.

" Fine. Just for a little bit though" Eliza slips off her sandals and her dress to reveal her dark blue bra and underwear set. She thanks her past self to match underwear and pick new ones.

They take off to the water and jump in causing a splash to the other three boys. John just laughed it off while Lafayette muttered about his hair. Alexander stayed silent.

"Everybody get into pairs and raise your held hands up to show you are playing chicken!" John yelled already grabbing a girls hand in his raising it up. She and Hercules raise their hands together proudly, and Lafayette holds his hands up with girl under his arm. Alexander does the same.

That's when it begun. Hercules and Eliza were up first against John and Martha something. It was easy to climb up to Herc's shoulders and it was even easier to push off Martha. John laughed it off when they lost, but Martha was furious talking about how he should have held tighter to her.

They watched for a little bit and each time it was their turn they were able to win. Lafayette lost to Alexander, Hercules and Eliza both satisfied when he began to curse liberally in French. Finally it was down to them and Alexander with Becky Thompson. Eliza and Becky got into position and stared each other down while Hercules riled Alex up.

When they heard go, Eliza immediately started to push Becky who would have slipped off if Alex didn't have a death grip on her. They struggled for a bit, while the boys kicked each other a few times when they could. It wasn't until Becky said loud enough for only the four of them to hear that really angered Eliza.

"We all know how lame and weak you are, even the guys you hang out with know. Don't you realize its out of pity for you? Nobody will blame you for giving up"

With a growl Eliza pushed all the energy she had into pushing off Becky. She used so much force that she knocked down Alex too. Everybody cheered when they won and Hercules helped her down.

"You know that's not true, right? You are the best friend anyone can ask for." Hercules said to her as the other two pop up from the pool.

"I know" Eliza says giving him one of her most convincing smiles. Hercules, satisfied with her answer pulls her up to his shoulders again. He yells raising one hand up and Eliza does the same.

They get out of the pool and grab some towels from the chair she was sitting at. She looks down and frowns, knowing how she'll be damp all day. John and Lafayette both climb out of the pool and run over to them.

"That was so awesome! They way you knocked them both out was amazing Eliza! You are like the freaking hulk!" John exclaims, he grabs one of her arms and holds it up "Flex for me! Let's compare guns!"

"Please, your guns are smaller than a squirrels head. Compare them to mine." Lafayette pushes John out of the way and shows his own.

"You are both idiots, shut up!" Eliza says laughing, pushing them away teasingly. They all laugh as Alexander comes over a bit solemnly.

"You were great out there." He says giving her a small smile. "Guys can I speak to her alone?" They all nod and go mingle out with everybody else.

"What Becky said back there was not true. You are not lame or weak. You are the strongest girl I know Eliza, both physical and mentally. That girl can't see the amazing things I see. Honestly I wonder if you hang out with us dumb asses out of pity. It's not the other way around, never. We haven't been hanging out with you as much, but that doesn't mean we don't like you anymore. We love you, just know that"

The way he looked at her almost knocked her off her feet. The intensity in his eyes, left her speechless. The only thing that her body was able to do was nod and smile. He smiled back, standing up from his place. He waved goodbye and went off to where the other boys were as if nothing happened.

Eliza laid down on her pool chair for a bit to dry off her underwear before slipping back on her dress and sandals. When everyone else started to wonder inside she did as well, re joining with Theodosia and her friend Martha Wales. They went down to the basement and, they all sat around in a circle and soon Eliza realized that they were playing Spin The Bottle.

She stayed in her seat afraid to leave and seem like a chicken. The game went on ,people who she didn't know kissed. Lafayette kissed a girl called Adrienne and John kissed the Martha he was paired up with for chicken.

It was Alexander who kissed already two girls and was now spinning again. She patiently waited for the next girl to be picked and for it to be over with. When she looked down to see who it landed on, a gasp came out of her mouth. It landed on her, of all people her.

Eliza has never kissed a boy before in her life, and Alex quite clearly has kissed several. Everybody oohed and aahed knowing how she was part of their circle of friends. Looking up she saw the same look on Alexanders eyes that was on when he spoke to her earlier. He scooted forwards towards her, making her look back down.

She felt his hand touch her face and slowly lift her head up towards him. She was forced to look at his face and went back to looking at his eyes. His flickered towards her lips before slowly leaning in. Without realizing it she started leaning in too. Right when their lips were about to touch, a voice came from up the stairs.

"Some parents are here to pick you guys up!" It was Hercules's mom coming down the stairs. They pulled away quickly and everybody separated into different parts of them room. She and Alex were still on the floor looking at each other, though with a large space between them.

Most of the kids started filing out of the basement and up the stairs. Eliza eventually was the first one to break their trance, standing up and going over to Hercules to say goodbye. John and Lafayette were staying over at his house, while Alexander had to come back home. They had to walk together, and that alone made Eliza's heart thump.

"Thank god my mom interrupted, it would have been super awkward if you and Alex kissed." John said while shoving a cupcake in his mouth.

"John! It wouldn't have been that awkward, just weird for a bit but then everything would be back to normal," Hercules said trying to reassure her. She rolled her eyes and hugged goodbye to the boys before walking up the stairs.

Outside it was cold, and as much as Eliza would have wanted to take off towards her house, she waited for Alex to come out. It wasn't long before he came sprinting out. He smiled when he caught her standing there and started to walk beside her. She felt something cover her shoulder, and she saw it was Alex's sweater.

During the walk Alex started to talk about global warming. His thoughts and opinions filled the silence and soon enough Eliza was inputting some of her thoughts as well. That's how most of their conversations go ; one of them talking about a topic then the other joining along. Alex said it was a relief to have somebody talk about intelligent things for once.

When they reached their houses they stood there for a few seconds staring. A strange silence filled the air, something that wasn't uncomfortable but wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Eliza poses. He usually comes over on Sundays to watch a movie of some sort with her. He's been missing out lately.

He nods and she nods back turning around and heading towards the front door.

"Eliza?" She turns around and jumps when she finds him right behind her.

"God Alexander, give some warning before you jump on people like that!" She smiles a bit and looks at him expectantly waiting for his witty comment. It never comes, "Alexander?"

"Wait, let me try something,"

He puts his hand on her cheek and tilts his head. She does the same leaning forward, until their noses brushed. Their lips stayed there skimming the others. It was Alex who fully leaned in and kissed her softly. She hesitantly kissed back, not real knowing what to do. All she really knew is that it felt like feeling for the first time. It felt that she was truly feeling some emotion for the first time ever because everything else she felt before is nothing in comparison to this.

Slowly they pulled their lips away from each other, but Alex still rested his forehead against hers. The kiss only lasted a few second, but for Eliza it lasted a lifetime. He sighed, caressing her cheek and then finally looking up at her with a smile.

"Goodnight Betsy,"

With that he turns and walks away with a stride as Eliza stumbles backwards and pushed the door open. Closing it behind her she leans against it and let's out a breath.

Damn

* * *

The sirens could be heard from two blocks over, so it wasn't surprising it woke her up being they were right next door. It was around midnight when they woke her up. She slipped on a silk robe that her mother bought her over her tank top and shorts. She put on some slippers and headed out of her room. Peggy followed behind her and so did Angelica who woke up right after.

When she went outside her parents were already outside watching the scene. There was an ambulance in front of his house. A body in a duffel bag was being taken to the ambulance. She can't, she couldn't really understand what's going on. Angelica held Peggy against her so she wouldn't see the body.

Eliza stepped onto her tiptoes as if it would help her find Alex. Suddenly a voice rang through the air.

"Eliza!" She turned towards the direction and saw Alexander with a blanket wrapped around him, with police speaking to him. When they made eye-contact he ran over to her and took her in his hug.

She hugged him back, rubbing her hand up and down his back. She tried her hardest to console her friend who was crying. Alexander doesn't cry, not for anybody.

"It will all be all right. Everything will be all right"

* * *

It rained, hard the day of the funeral. It made the trek to the grave hard, with her heels getting stuck in the mud. She stood dutifully by her family and friends as she watched them lower Alex's cousin, Maxwell into the ground. He committed suicide, for unknown reasons, that's what the police have claimed.

It was Alexander who found him in the bathroom with an empty bottle of pills in his hand. It was Alexander who called 9-11. It was Alexander who was questioned several times about the event. He was exhausted, Eliza knew this, she was there with him through it all. He was her best friend, she wouldn't leave him to fend for himself, though he insisted. Her parents agreed to let him stay with them until they found a relative for him to go too.

The funeral was one of the only things his cousin planned if he dies, and to where Alex would go if he died, something he planned the moment Alexander came into his possession. That information could not be accessed until after the funeral.

They all walked back to the cars and the Schuyler's and Alex went inside theirs. There was going to be a small awakening at their house. The car ride was silent, all of them doing their own respective things. Nothing could have been said or thought, reality was sinking in.

* * *

The guest's were clearing out, the only one's still there was Lafayette, John, and Hercules's families. Eliza carried in some places into the kitchen and started to wash them, over-hearing her parents conversation in the dinning room.

"I can't believe what the boy has gone through," her father has always taken a liking to Alexander ever since she came home the first day talking all about him.

" First with his mother, now with this. The child has suffered through enough."

"It's such a shame to see such talent go off to the England. At least he will be with Nicholas Kruger. Good man, I've worked with him a few times before coming out here to live,"

"Eliza must be devastated to have her best friend go off to live in …Whitby? Was it? Maybe-"

She stormed out of the kitchen and went into the living room to see the boys walk out the front door, her parents quickly coming out to wish them well. Eliza says a quick goodbye to them all before running up the stairs. Bursting through the door to her bedroom she saw Alexander packing his things.

"So you were just going to leave without telling me you were leaving to some small town in England?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I was going to tell you!"

"When?"

This made him go quiet. He stayed silent and looked down to the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're my best friend and I thought I was your's too-" Eliza began, before Alexander butted in.

"You are! You're-"

"-But I didn't know you would hide this from me. You are leaving, for who knows how long and you didn't bother to tell me. Did you tell Lafayette? Mulligan? Lauren's!" Alexander stayed silent and continued to look down, "You told everyone, but me?"

Tears sprung in her eyes and he came over to her and hugged her tight. He soothed her just like the way she did on that night.

" You can't change, promise? Don't let those Brits change your ways, even though they will be appalled." She whispered in his ear. This was their personal goodbye, the real one, "Remember to let other people speak before stating your opinion, don't get to angry if somebody insults your hair you know they are just jealous. Give them hell, Alexander"

He laughed into her hair and buried his head in to her neck. She did the same, trying to memorize him.

"Doll, gain some confidence. Be the confident girl you used to be, and don't forget to use the restroom and get some food while reading a book. You get into this little world, you forget about your bare necessities. Nobody here is allowed to make fun of your unicorn shirts, Ever. If they do I will find out, I have a sixth sense, and I will come over here myself and beat them up." They laugh remembering that moment when they first met.

"Goodbye, Alexander,"

"Goodbye, Eliza"

* * *

He left three days later with only a duffel bag and hid book bag. They said goodbye, but it wasn't as personal as it was in her bedroom. They kissed each others cheek and he walked away into the terminal.

Life without Alexander was surprisingly not that hard. Life continued though she missed him terribly. Their small little group wasn't the same without him. The boys soon started to go off and hang out with Aaron Burr, and she started to sit with Theodosia more and more often. She didn't like Aaron Burr that much; he had no ideals and he wasn't fun to argue with because he changed his mind way too many times to count.

As she grew, Eliza started to grow into a beautiful young woman. Never in her life was she given so much attention as she was given in the week after spring break in ninth grade. She grew taller and got contacts and her face cleared up. She grew the curves she wished for and did yoga twice a week. Eliza never changed anything else other than that.

The reading books without breaks continued, and got elected as the president of debate club. She also became the founder of one of the high schools top community service clubs. Her sixth grade self would be very proud of those accomplishments. She knows though that her sixth grade self is scolding her for not being in so much contact with the boys. Though this is the same girl that had at least one article of blue in her outfit so she doesn't trust that self that much. Sixth grade was a bad year with Alexander leaving and all.

Everything is fine, its all okay.

* * *

"Oh please, Eliza! I never ask anything of you!"

"Fine! Peggy if you lose those earrings don't think I will not be afraid to!"

"I know!" She giggled and kissed her cheek before going back to her room.

Eliza sighed and looked back into the mirror and finished curling her hair and smiled in success. Today was the day of a dance that the town was having and she couldn't wait. Angelica came back from New York to attend with her and Peggy. It was two weeks before she would enter tenth grade, and the end of the summer dance was kind of a tradition for the Schuyler sisters. It was something she whats for all summer.

She stands up and smoothes her long sleeved blue dress, it reached up to her knees and was tight on the top but flowed down from her hips. Peggy came in a canary yellow dress and grey flats with a brush in hand. She gave her, her best puppy dog grin and handed her the brush. Eliza came forward and brushed half of Peggy's hair up and let the rest fall down. Angelica came into the room in a mature pink dress and beckoned them over.

"You both look beautiful. Come on! We are going to be late!" Angelica started walking down the stairs and towards the front door. They kissed their parents goodbye and started walking down the road.

The walk was short and was filled with Peggy's excited chatter. They reached the building and the music could be heard from outside. Inside, it was filled with people from all over town, some dancing and some by the sides chatting.

The sisters ran onto the floor and danced together in a circle, and like the other times they have gone they gather everybody attention. In town they were famously known for all being close to one another. It showed how well they get along with their dance.

After a few songs they retire to some seats by the wall. Angelica goes off and begins chatting with people she hasn't seen since leaving for college in New York. Once a moment has passed Peggy went off to one of her friends at the other side of the ballroom. Eliza danced with a few boys before bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm so-John?" She looks and see's it was John she bumped into. He grinned at her and held out his hand towards her.

"Care to dance, Schuyler?"

"I'd love to Lauren's," She grabs his hand and he doesn't hesitate to twirl her.

They dance around the room, twisting and turning making up moves on the spot. They both weren't the best dancers but that didn't stop them. Dancing with John made Eliza nostalgic about the times they would dance before in Hercules's basement when Lafayette hummed a song while doing homework. Those were some of the best moments she has ever experienced.

When the song ended they pulled away from each other, panting for breath.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you," She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine," With that they parted ways, and Eliza retreated back to her corner.

Before she sat down though, something caught her eye. The door to the ballroom opened and she stopped breathing. Walking inside was Alexander Hamilton. Her heart-her heart it's like it went boom, it exploded inside her chest with how fast it was going. In her life she never thought that feeling of helplessness would come back to her. Those were the miracles Alexander weaved with his presence.

He grew taller and has more muscle now. He let his hair grow out and pulled it into the ponytail she was so used to when they were younger. The one thing that didn't change though was his eyes. They still were bright and carried that hope and youthfulness.

Looking around she notices she is not the only person to notice him. People started to whisper and point to where he stood. Hercules, Lafayette and Lauren's all came from different parts of the room to greet him. She put her head down and turned away from the scene. She searched everywhere for Angelica, and found her by the refreshments.

"Angelica! Angelica!" she cried pushing her way towards her. Angelica stood at her full attention and watched her intently.

"What? Girl, breathe!" Eliza took in a few breaths before continuing.

"He's back! He's really back!" Angelica looks confused for a second. She looks up and see's Alexander for the first time, and turns back to Eliza.

"Oh! Why don't you go say hi?" Angelica doesn't see the big deal on greeting him.

"I can't! Im too nervous! Oh look at him!" Angelica rolls her eyes and pushes Eliza towards Alexander.

"Move already! You guys were best friends you have to say at least 'Hey! How was the tea over there?' Come on!"

Eliza straightens her back and starts walking over to where he was standing. She was actually making good progress until Peggy pulled her on the dance floor with Angelica.

"This is our song!" Peggy yells.

"How about you greet him with a little bit of Schuyler sister magic, huh?" Angelica whispers in her ear.

Eliza grins and starts to dance to the up-beat song and soon everyone turns to them.

Soon enough the music takes over, and she lets it flow within her. They twirl and move in unison, none of them a beat ahead or a beat behind. It was one of the many things they have learned to do over time. When they danced around where Alexander was she heard Lafayette say,

"Now thats a proper 'Welcome Home' gift!"

At the end of the song everybody clapped and they all held hands and bowed. Everybody came onto the dance floor again. Eliza searched the crowd, but couldn't find him. She sighed and turned around but jumped back. Alexander was right behind her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, Betsey" it was that damn nickname he always used since they were kids.

"Alexander,"

She pulled him into a tight embrace, and he hugged back just as tight. The people danced around them, though they didn't care. She let go eventually slowly pulling back to look at him. Suddenly they were being pulled off the dance floor by Lafayette.

"Okay, cut it out love birds!" Hercules laughed, Eliza and Alexander turned deep shades of pink.

Eliza never told anybody of their kiss on the night it happened. She hasn't even discussed it with Alexander so why would she with anyone else. The only person she believes suspects something is Angelica. He was her first to kiss and according to everybody else her first kiss was with Aaron Burr when he kissed her after school one day during eighth grade.

"Please, we all know that Samuel Seabury has a humongous crush on Eliza. And that Aaron Burr who even had the guts to kiss you." John says casually making Lafayette and Hercules laugh.

"Please the only person Samuel Seabury likes is the English teacher George. And Aaron Burr doesn't know right from left." Eliza huffs and crosses her arms.

"Aaron Burr kissed you?" Alex asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"It was her first kiss too! To that fool! He just came up to her and smacked her on the lips with his own. It was by the swings where we used to hang out." John shivered at the thought. Alex raised his eyebrows and stayed silent.

"Eliza! Come over here!"She looks back to her sister who was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go. Maybe we can all catch up sometime. It was nice seeing you again, Alex. Goodbye"

She doesn't know how or why he came back, all she knows that things are going to get way more interesting around here.

* * *

 **So that's it! Just kidding it's only part 1. Part 2 will be published in** **abut, maybe after uploading a new chapter that I have only written half for Fire To Ashes. Maybe After. Who knows**

 **Adios Tannerinos!**


	2. Part 2

**Hola!**

 **I'm back! The characters in this story are actual real people, not some made up imagination. Though the story is completely mind sooo.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Angelica! Wait!"

Peggy cried running behind them, trying to catch up. Eliza pulled Angelica back waiting for her younger sister. She finally was able to reach them and grinned widely when she did. It was the last week of summer and Angelica wanted to go out with the sisters for one last time before she went back to New York City.

She hasn't seen the boys as she has suggested since the ball two weeks ago. It wasn't intentional, she just didn't think to call them or anything. Alexander also isn't living in the same house as before, well she doesn't know how he got to America, much less where he is sleeping at night.

The sisters continued walking until they start reaching the outskirts of the down town area. The sun was already very low on the sky and it made Peggy anxious. Eliza herself has never ventured out here, even though the boys used to go here all the time.

"Angelica! Daddy said to be home by sundown" Peggy gripped on of Angelica's arms while Eliza hooked her own loosely around Angelica's other arm.

"Daddy doesn't need to know," Angelica replied teasingly, grinning softly at Peggy.

"Daddy said not to go downtown either!"

"Like I said back at the house you're free to go. If you feel uncomfortable I can walk you back," Eliza responded calmly.

"You're not afraid. Are you?" Angelica said to Peggy, arching an eyebrow.

"I am not! I'm completely fine with this!"

With that Peggy strutted in front of them with her head held high, not wavering for a and Eliza giggled behind her walking arm in arm.

Their father, Philip Schuyler has become the mayor about two years prior. The Schuyler's ,now a household name, were undoubtedly richer than they were before. It didn't surprise the sisters to see many people staring at them, being they are the daughters of the most powerful man in town. Though the rich never go downtown at all. Usually when the rich go its the snotty private school kids who drive up in their Lamborghini's and laugh at whoever walked by. When Angelica was a teenager she used to sneak off to this area several times and go to local pubs debating on politics and women's rights and what not.

They passed by a place called as music poured out from the inside. Angelica stopped as a smirk came across her features.

"Come on, this is the local place for high schoolers to hang out. I'm sure Peggy could fit in just fine." Angelica said to them, with Peggy biting her lip in worry.

Though Peggy was only eleven years old she had a quick growth spurt, she looks fifteen. Just like Angelica she grew quickly, but unlike her Peggy was still childish and the moment she spoke you could tell she is younger than she appears. Eliza was the only one in the family who did not get that, and grew into her body. Peggy slowly nodded and bounced inside with Angelica hot on her tracks. It was Eliza who hesitated before entering.

Inside you are instantly hit with the smell of sweat and beer. A small bar was secluded from the rest of place which was filled with couches on the side, and a dance floor in the middle of the room. A pool table was at a corner with a TV playing a football game of some sort. Though Angelica and Peggy went directly towards the dance floor, pulling Eliza along as well. After a few dances they decided to separate.

Eliza drifted toward the couches after dancing with them. Angelica went over to the bar as Peggy continue to dance around, where some people around Eliza's age were dancing. When she sat down she noticed the walls were covered in posters of inspirational speakers, authors, poets, and musicians. The only other picture on the wall was the owner himself, Samuel Adams.

Around her people were chatting quietly, this was the more private part of the room. The laughter and yells were coming from all other corners of the room, but this part stayed peaceful.

"Eliza?" she looks over to see Lafayette, John, Hercules, and Alexander standing behind her couch.

"Hello,"

They move around and sit beside her, each greeting her one by one. She smiled at them all, glad to see her old friends. Alexander grabs her hand and kisses it, with a grin etched over his face. It was something he used to do when they were younger to greet her; it made her grin.

"It's nice to see the old gang back together," Lafayette says wrapping an arm around Eliza affectionately. John smiles from beside her, as Alexander and Hercules sit across from them in arm chairs.

"It's nice to be in contact with a woman. For the past two weeks, all I have been looking at is these three idiots faces." John says while the three smack him playfully. She laughs, truly and can't believe she spent four years without these guys.

"Yes, Eliza my darling, I need you to save me from these horny horn dogs, drooling over any woman that walks by," Hercules puts a hand against his forehead, pretending to faint agains't his chair, as the guys rolls their eyes.

"I'll be sure to save you and accompany you to drool over hot guys that walk by instead." Eliza replies. They laugh as Eliza crosses her leg over the other grinning at them, "So what have you guys been up to ever since the return of the almighty,"

"I am not almighty!" Alex proclaims from his seat, standing up with his fist in the air.

"Umm yes you are," John pipes up from his seat grinning widely, "we've been showing the old tom cat around the town, filling him in on what he has missed with a few things. Scoped the town, basically,"

"Well, they didn't tell me what your up to." Alexander says suggestively.

Eliza has no doubt that Alexander would be proud of the accomplishments she has made. What Eliza really wonders about what he would think about her falling out with the rest of them. Looking around, it looks like they have never separated after all this time. Things just went back to normal between the four of them.

"Well, I became the president of the debate club, and founded one of the charity groups at our school," She said, wringing her hands though with her back straight and her voice steady, " We won state championship last year, and I hope to do so again, just win nationals this time around,"

"Eliza, you're forgetting that you founded the best charity group in the school's history, it helps out the orphans. You go three times a week to the orphanage to read them stories. Your fundraiser alone was able to collect 20,000 dollars for the orphanage," She heard behind her. She turned around , there was James Madison behind her smiling.

James Madison's father is one of her fathers most closest advisories. For a while now her father has been suggesting a relationship to bloom between her and James. The problem is that his best friend is probably one of the worst people she has ever met, and by association with him, Eliza has never spoken with James personally. Sure she has greeted him in the charity events and formal dinners her father hosts, but that's about it for her.

Now though, over the summer her father has been inviting the Madison's over for weekly dinners and finds herself sitting with him in the parlor afterwards listening to their fathers debate over frivolous things. They sometimes even play cards with Peggy when they start getting into personal information about the town, and they need to be taken outside.

"Hello, James," She says politely nodding her head to him. The boys around her glare at him blatantly.

"Hey, I didn't know you come here," James said tilting his head in confusion. He looks over at the boys and straightens nodding his head towards them, "Mulligan, Lafayette, Lauren's, Hamilton"

"Madison," They say in unison, in monotonous voices.

"Well, I don't. This is my first time actually," Eliza responded, nervously looking over the boys, "It was nice seeing you, James."

"It was nice seeing you as well. My family is coming over tonight for dinner, and I believe we get to be alone afterwards for cards." James looks down to his watch and sighs, "I do have to go, and I've already said hello and goodbye to your sisters. I should have left minutes ago, but I had to stop by and talk to you,"

She forced a smile and tried not to cringe at his words, "That's very sweet of you. Shouldn't you go, I wouldn't want you to be anymore late than you already are,"

He nods, grabs her hand, kisses it and leaves, throwing her a glance before exiting the establishment. She slowly turns back around to the boys and see's Alexander turning fifteen shades of red. Lafayette's arm slowly pulls away from her and stares at her, as well with Lauren's and Hercules.

"What. The. Fuck." Alexander says and turns to glare at her, "You let her become friends with the enemy's hound dog? Don't you remember all the bad things he let his friend do to us? Eliza!"

"May, I explain?" She says calmly with her eyes closed.

"Explain? Explain what! That you are suddenly best buddies, maybe even dating James Madison? I can clearly see that! What's up with that kissing of the hands things, thats MY thing with you"

"I am not friends, or dating James, if you simply let me-"

"You guys spend time alone together, doing what exactly? I've heard a lot of code names, for sneaking around but never cards. Is that what you're doing? Fucking Madison in the house alone while everyone else is doing good knows what!" Alexander yells at her, lividly.

"Alex!" John yells at him, angrily though not succeeding in stopping him.

"Alexander Hamilton! You shut your mouth right now!" Eliza screams at him. This shuts him up, she has never screamed at him before. And has certainly never looked at him with such fury in her eyes. Her sister come running over to her, sensing their sister in distress. "I cannot believe you think so low of me, as to believe I would so casually do those types of sexual activity's with a stranger. Just for you to know, James Madison's father is friends with my father. His family has been coming over for dinner every week this summer and sometimes afterwards when our fathers are talking about confidential information me and him, AND Peggy go play cards." Eliza explains with tears coming down her face. The boys faces soften, and Alexander takes on a guilty look on his face.

"Betsy…"

"No! You don't get to talk to me Alexander. After the cruel and selfish words that you have said about me, do you really believe you hold the right to gain my forgiveness in two-seconds using a child hood nickname? Just leave me be," She turns around and starts to walks towards the exit, with Peggy hot on her tracks.

"You are all fools, in believing such things about my sister. You were all her best friends once, you would think that you would know better than to accuse her of such foul acts. If I see any one of you speaking such way with my sister again I will not hesitate to ripe your sacks with my own bare hands, grind them up in a blender, and feed it to you," Angelica spits at them, before walking out to catch up with her sister.

Eliza walks quickly away from the establishment, as her sisters croon beside her. The minute she enters the house, she goes directly to her room. Not even going down for dinner, claiming she does not feel well.

She cries the remainder of the night

* * *

It's the third week of the school year, and Eliza still has not spoken to any of the boys. They have all come up to her to speak, and she always tell them later. It's Alexander who is the more persistent one. He writes her letters and slips them into her locker. He comes up to her at least twice a day and rambles on and on about apologizes, with her walking statically by his side. Now that it's the third week he visits her less, but continues to leave little notes in her locker.

She can't say she is angry at them anymore, just more saddened at the fact that they would think of her like that. Does she come off as a girl that sleeps around? She's only ever had one boyfriend for about three months before she ended things. And its never gone farther than kissing, she doesn't flirt either. Nor does she tease boys that she is not interested in, thats just cruel.

These are the thoughts that flood her mind as she brushes her hair for the night. She has already changed to a tank top and pajama shorts for bed, seeing ,as the hot summer air still lingers. Eliza usually sleeps with her window open, even though she is told countless time that it's dangerous. Especially since there is a tree outside said window.

She walks over to her bed and settles in when she hears a grunt, coming from outside. Brushing it off she goes under the covers and closes her eyes before hearing a grunt again. She sits up completely when she hears a quiet "oh shit" coming from outside. Sliding out of bed and grabbing her hardcover Trigonometry book she waits ready to hit the intruder. When the man climbs in her window she charges with her book raised over her head.

"Wait! It's me! Alex!" She stops right when she's going to hit the culprit. Looking down she see's him cowering with his hand over his head, looking away. She sighs and puts the book down by the table.

"What are you doing in my room!" Eliza says harshly, "You almost gave me a heart attack,"

"This is the only way I figured you would talk to me. I was right," He seems happy with himself, making her roll her eyes.

Sitting on the bed, she slumps her stature and looks over at him. He is still sitting on the floor but this time his eyes wander downwards. Noticing she doesn't have a bra on, she crosses her arms over her chest hiding them from his view. He coughs nervously, stands up, and sits next to her.

"Why would you think that I would sleep with Madison? Do I look like the type of girl now to do something so… atrocious?" Eliza asks in a quiet voice looking down.

He shakes his head vigorously, and pulls her face to face his. He holds it so she wont look down again and speaks with a quivering voice.

"Never, have I believed that you were one of those girls. Anger just overflowed me that you could be friends with him. And then more thoughts started to intrude my head, of you kissing him. Of him kissing your hand, and it lit such an emotion inside me Eliza, that I have never felt before. Its just I grew so angry, I made myself believe this imagery in my head be real. It was all that was flowing through my brain, taunting me in its evil ways. It wrapped itself around my emotions and I lost control. Though it's not an excuse for talking to you, such a lady, like that. Please believe me Eliza, that you are the best women I have ever encountered and never have I actually truly believed that you would do such contemptible activities." Alexander says slowly to make his point.

She looks at him, at his pleading eyes, his disheveled hair, the eye bags under his eyes. He looked twenty years older than he actually is and it scares her. His thumb caresses her cheeks, and she knew she had to forgive him. There was no denying it that he trapped her in his terrible spell of his, that always won her over when they had arguments.

"I believe you" she says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He grins and throws his arms around her, and she slowly pulls her's around him. His musky smell wraps around her. He still wears the same colon that her father once gave him from his collection. It was one of her fathers favorites, though he only wore it once. He was a man of the past sticking to the one he always uses, and decided to give one of the many bottles he had to Alex.

"Tell me about Whitby," Eliza says when they pull away from each other.

He grinned fondly and sat straight, the way he always does when he gets ready to tell a story.

" I hoped that if you forgave me you would ask that," He took out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her. " I wrote a lot over there. I wrote you several letters, though I was to nervous to actually send them. This letter alone describes everything that I have ever saw in that town"

"May you at least tell me how you came back?" Eliza asks.

"It was this letter actually that brought me back. The maid of the house I was living in, found the letter a few months ago on my desk while cleaning up my room. She read it and gave it to the man I lived with, Nicholas Cruger. He read it as well and believed that I was much to big for a small town like Whitby. He saved up some money, sold the house, to move to America with me so I could have a better education. I asked him to come back here to Jacobson to finish my high school career and then go to New York City for college. He agreed only because the town is next to the sea so he can continue his trade."

Jacobson was known for its 836 population and for being near the ocean. It's one of the smallest towns in New York, only beating Aurora by a hundred.

"I'm glad your back. Even though you were a total ass to me." Eliza says over exaggerating her pursed lips and squinted eyes. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "Hey, now that I have forgiven you, am I finally going to catch a break of you following me saying,'Im sorry' several times?"

"Well, the following will continue. If you haven't noticed I'm in most of your classes since you're taking advanced ones. And If you don't mind I'd like to continue talking, just with you speaking as well."

"I'd be glad to speak with you, for once" He throws her a look as she continues, "I mean you go on and on and on. Do you-"

He leans over and begins to tickle her, making her fall back onto the bead begging him to stop. She tries to stop him, but he pins her hands back one of his while sitting on her legs to stop them from kicking. She couldn't think or breath so when he finally did stop she gasped for breath. Opening her eyes, she found Alexander on top of her staring intently while letting out a few chuckles. She smiles back at him, well until she realizes, her family is sleeping and he's on top of her while she's not wearing a bra.

"As much fun this is, my family is sleeping and you should be too," Eliza finally says sitting up once he slides off of her. A flash of disappointment comes across his face before turning into a smile.

"All right, I should get going," He kisses her cheek and goes over the window, with one out on top of the branch outside the tree he turns around to face her, "Goodnight Betsy"

With a quick smile he's out the window and gone into the night. Eliza sighs and goes under the covers. With all her might she tries to calm her mind, and to go to sleep. It's when she decides to read Alex's letter

 _My dearest, Eliza_

 _Life without you, continues to plague me; without our witty debates, your long dark locks, your laughter that sounds as if a choir is serenading you to heaven itself, life is rather dull. Your flowery scent used to fill me whole, never leaving me. Now I'm left with the scent of fish and the ocean, one being rather more pleasant than the other, and only a necklace of your's. To be completely honest, I never intended to take it. Falling into my possession was this locket that I presume your father has given you. I would return it to you when I can._

 _My darling Betsy, the last we've seen each other you cried, as did I. Our friendship has been all we have ever known, so the tears that came down upon us should not end just at our farewell. Do not fret, Eliza for you are one of the most strong-willed mademoiselle I know. Girl seems to pitiful and small of a word to describe you, yet I could not say woman for you are not one yet. No doubt in my mind, that you will become someone that children and young damsels like yourself lookup to._

 _Do we know, what our lives would carry, what history will become of us? Do we know if we will be remembered as a hero, or as a stranger lost in the small world we have claimed as our own?Though we do not have the wisdom that the wind carries, or the ingenuity of the river, we have our own compassion between us that will be stronger than anything that's ever been._

The rest of the page continues like this, and her heart exploded into a hundred pieces, just like it did on the night of the dance. He spends three paragraphs explaining the ocean and the scent of the wind. Four pages on Whitby itself, and then another on his house. The last page was dedicated to her as well, wishing new hopes for them both. Just the fact that he was only twelve when he wrote this sends her heart thumping.

She stays up all night, re reading the lines of every single letter, in every single paragraph, in every single page.

* * *

"Oh. My. God," is all that Angelica says when Eliza reads her the letter over Skype.

"I know,"

It's passed a week and Eliza has been dying to show someone the letter. The beautifully written letter that describes so many things, making them seem as they are the utmost importance when they are just ordinary things you see everyday. She couldn't show Peggy, though she loves her little sister she is quite the blabber mouth. So, logically she waited until Angelica was online for a whole week.

"And this was when he was twelve? Correct?"

"Bingo"

Angelica ponders over this information, looking over at her sisters helpless eyes. Angelica knew Alexander quite well, since he always came over. She knew his mind set, and so did her sister; her sister is just a bit preoccupied to remember it.

"Eliza, this letter, it's amazing and its beautiful, no doubt about that, and its obvious he cares about you. Just you have to remember, this is Alexander we are talking about. He will do what it takes to survive, and if that means leaving you behind ,he'll do it."

Eliza nods her head in understanding. She knew this of course, in Alexanders mind when theres a situation presented in front of him it all comes to the matter of life and death. And when it comes to matter of a girl, that he could certainly live without, he would pick the second option.

To get her mind out of the situation, Eliza asked Angelica how her life was. It worked for a while, but eventually her mind would wonder back every once in a while.

What she needs is an Alexander detox.

* * *

Plan, Alexander Detox is not as promising as it was in her mind. He is everywhere, talking, laughing, walking. Nothing she could do will let her escape him, he's like a drug. A temptation that nags you and berates you until you cant breath.

For the past four months she has only approached him, if he is surrounded by people. He walks with her still to class, though they don't walk home together anymore. He lives downtown now, which is near the sea; more convenient for his uncle.

It was December and she was freezing, since Jamestown is more north in the state. Frequently Hercules and Lafayette are giving up their sweaters under their bulky sweaters to give to her. The colder weather meant the closer she got to them for warmth. This cold weather also showed her a new aspect of Alexander.

In England he was apparently quite the ladies man, and men's occasionally. He told the group about his several escapades back in Whitby, admitting that he is bisexual with pride. Sometimes he wears a small bandana with the flags colors around his wrist. John himself admitted as well that he was gay, the group accepted them with open arms.

Anyway, Alexander's tom cat reputation preceded him, and has a new person under his arm every other week. The only other person who has someone under their arm is Lafayette with Adrienne, and Aaron Burr who somehow was able to persuade Theodosia to date him. She teased her for weeks, and Theodosia just brushed her off with a laugh.

Eliza herself sits between Hercules and John, though she feels that one day she has to move over to the head of their lunch table with the way the two stare at each other when the other isn't looking. That just leaves Eliza alone, without anybody at all, and now with the winter dance two weeks away she'd be stuck going as third wheel to the two. Now she sits there and watches them all speak to each other, and pay attention to their lover at the same time.

She's already seen Lafayette's cake proposal and Aaron Burr's simple guitar and singing proposal. Don't even get her started on Hercules and John's awkwardly cute encounter and Alex's poem to his new flavor of the week Catherine. Looking around the room she see's Samuel Seabury walking over to her, and she sinks in her seat. It's not like he is a bad guy, its more of the fact that he will spend the whole night talking about Professor King's English lessons.

Right when he's five feet away, James Madison steps in front of him and strides towards her. Thankfully he'll speak to her long enough to send Samuel running for the hills.

"Hello, Eliza" Though he comes over once a week to the table, the group always stops their conversations and look at him. She gives him props for not running away like Samuel from their cruel stares.

"James! Seabury was coming my way, and I don't know what I would have done if you didn't step in," She stops from speaking when she see's his fidgeting figure.

"Yes, Um, I'd like to ask you something if thats okay," Her eyes widen and all she is left to do is nod. He coughs a pulls out a bouquet of roses from behind his back and hands them to her. "I would just like to know if you would like to go to the winter dance with me?"

Staring, thats what she did ,trying to figure out if he is for real. One option is to turn him down and go stag to the dance. She'd be alone watching everyone dance with somebody, maybe she wouldn't go at all and be home alone. On the other hand she could go with James; have a nice time, maybe their relationship can grow. Her father would certainly be pleased, he has been growing more persistent on her dating him.

"Eliza?" Focusing her vision she see's James shifting his weight between his feet. Everybody at the table is staring at her, so is everyone in the cafeteria.

"Okay,"

He grins widely and the whole cafeteria claps for him, except her table who still stare at her as if she grew two heads. Especially Alex who looks like he wants to pop. His rivalry with Thomas didn't burn out, it just grew stronger. James being Thomases best friend, makes him terrible in his eyes.

The bell rings and Eliza grabs the bouquet from him, standing out of her seat. She kisses his cheek and whispers thank you in his ear. He asks he if he can walk her to class and she lets him take her. Before they leave the cafeteria she turns her head and see's Alex's look of disapproval.

She turns back around and doesn't look back.

When she goes back home that night , her parents have the opposite reaction than what her friends have shown her.

Her parents were ecstatic that night when she told them casually in passing. Peggy was happy as well and they called Angelica in tears of joy.

"Eliza, let this be once. Don't continue seeing him afterwards. Promise me!" Thats what Angelica said to her the minute they passed the phone to her. She knew something, Eliza didn't and it worried her.

She agreed to Angelica's wishes and tells her family she doesn't feel well and goes back to her. Entering her room, she lets of a shriek when she see's Alex sitting on her bed twisting his hands. He looks up and stands up immediately at her presence.

"Alexander, you have to give some type of warning before you do this," Eliza laughs, but stops when she see's his expression.

"Why? No wait, do you like James?" Alexander paces the room, "You know I hate him, Eliza! I'm sorry you don't have a date, but I'll dance with you ! Just don't go with that blubbering idiot,"

"Alex, He's a nice guy if you get to know him. You really don't think I'm going to say no to him just because you don't like him" She clenches her fist as anger fills her, " I'm not gonna be alone at the dance and occasionally take turns dancing with you all, when pity fills you up to much. I'm not going to be the big ninth wheel, Alexander! James actually likes me, and maybe I can like him back just as much. You have to let me be happy!"

He stops and glares at her, and though she wants to shrink back she doesn't.

"He's the enemy, Eliza! You can't date the enemy! I loathe him, I loathe Thomas, yet you stand there and your saying to me I shouldn't feel betrayed?"

"It's one dance, Alexander. One stupid night of us dancing and talking, okay! You are not my father, you do not get to tell me what to do. Now please, leave my room," He watches her for two beats, then climbs out the window.

How can he make her feel amazing and on fire one minute, then make her feel cold and extinguished the next?

* * *

Her flowy teal dress encases her, she feels like a trapped bird, no matter how loose it is. Her picked up hair is rebelling agains't the copious amounts of bobby pins she has stuck in there. Letting it loose, she decides to let her curls out for the night. A bit of powder there, a dab of lipstick, and she's ready to go.

She's never liked strapless dresses, they have always felt as if they would fall in any minute. This one however is hugged tightly around her chest, built for these types of dances. It flows down to her ankles which are trapped in these strappy silver heels that probably wont see the light of day again after this night.

"Eliza! James is here!" her mother calls out from behind her door.

Pulling the door open, her mother gasps and pulls her in for a tight hug. Whispering words of beauty into her ear, before letting her go. Her mother runs down the stairs and then calls her down, camera ready.

She smiles down at the camera and gives the usual prom poses by the staircase. James looks handsome in his tux, she has to admit that. He holds a corsage, a simple white flower with a grey ribbon. It's nice she supposes; simplicity is beauty.

He comes up and wraps an arm around her waist and smiles at the camera, he smiles down at her. She stays looking at the camera, with her hands clasped in front of her. It takes her parents fifteen minutes before they let them go.

A limo sits up front, with the driver casually leaning against the doors. James shrugs and opens the door for her, then slipping in himself. The whole car ride he talks about the whole process on getting the limo and the tux , and she occasionally nods and smiles. She laughs in the right moments and looks angry at others. She doesn't want to immediately dub him as the boring guy, but it was hard to judge.

When they arrived, he opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. The music could be heard from outside, and several groups people were slipping into the building. When they entered, a wave of people started to surround James and ask him questions. He and Thomas are probably the most popular kids in the school, so it would make sense people would surround him. She felt like an accessory, nobody really minded her.

Glancing around the room, she saw he group of friends at the other side of the room. They were all by the table laughing. Nudging James she nodded her head towards them and disembarked. Before she could get to far, James came up beside her and walked with her.

"Eliza! You look gorgeous!" Theodosia comes to her in a golden dress and hugs her. Eliza laughs and they both twirl, watching their dresses move with them.

"More like hot. Come here, babe," Adrienne teases moving up and hugging her. Adrienne has been the more confident and bold one out of the girls. She loves to give her friends affectionate nicknames, that you would give a lover.

Lafayette and Laurens complimented her and swung her around in a sandwich between them. Hercules muttered and smoothed down her dress once they put her down. From the corner of her eye she can see Alexander staring at her with Catherine whispering things in his ear. Turning back to Hercules she's glad she comes in at the right time. They begin a conversation on the fabric of the dress and the design, James standing dutifully by making small talk with John.

"Ugh! Enough about designs, lets dance!" Adrienne pulls her and Theodosia out to the dance floor.

The girls dance to the music, each with their own move and steps, but it all fell together accordingly. When a slow song came on James brushed up beside her and danced with her, as all the couples entered the dance floor.

"How are you liking the dance?" She whispers in his ear.

"It's great so far," James responds simply, he turns her under his arm, but she's caught off guard and trips on her dress. He catches her right on time, though and they continue to dance.

He steps on her feet twice and moves left when she moves right. Eliza certainly wouldn't comment on it, that would be rude, though she's getting very annoyed.

"Excuse me, may I take her for a moment," Alexander stands behind James, with a very annoyed Catherine behind him. James nods and begins to dance with Catherine, as she and Alexander start to move.

They dance around the ballroom, her dress swishing against their legs, though never causing the other to trip. Perfect harmony; that could describe the way the danced. Each step and movement was all done perfectly, never missing a beat, a moment. Time seemed to fly when dancing with him because a faster song was playing yet they were still slow dancing. Eventually another started playing and they slowed their movements down to a soft sway.

"Can we get out of here?" Alexander whispered in her ear. She nodded, they walked off the dance floor.

They grabbed their coats and went outside, but Alexander continued walking down the street. Following him was hard in heels and it was extremely cold, snow was down to their ankles. Only the side walks cleared from it. Soon she found herself in the playground that they played in when they were children. He was walking directly towards the swing set.

"Why did you bring me here?" Eliza said sitting down in one of the seats. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat down beside her.

"Everything is so different in Europe. I once went to France for the summer and was astounded by their way of living. If we had the same eating pattern that they have our numbers with the amount of deaths caused by obesity or heart problems would certainly be lower." She stares at him as if he had two heads. She knows to stay silent though, he has more to say, he always has more to say, "So it would make sense that the women would be different too. They were beautiful and smart. The men as well were handsome and witty. They were inspiring in every sense."

She looked down and sighed. Hopefully he would get to the point, she cant listen any longer. He picked up her head and looked her right in the eye.

"There was one thing that played through my mind the whole time, you. I would be walking with this woman smiling beside me down by the perl and I couldn't help but think how your smile would outshine hers. When a man would let me win debates I would think 'Eliza would try to give me a run for my money, and probably succeed'. It wan't until last year that I figured out I was completely and utterly devoted to you. Eliza, you are the only person I want. This is why I blow up when James Madison comes along thinking he can whisk you away. This is why I don't stay with a person so long because I'm only seeing how long they can distract me from trying not to kiss you. This is why I follow you everyday from class to class, so you can know that I care and that I would never leave you again like I did before. Its just big hole leading to oblivion of all the things that I do just because I-I" He struggles with the word. Never has she ever heard that word come out of his mouth in regards, to someone.

"Alexander, I love you too,"

He looks relieved that she was able to understand what he meant. Then a light lit up in his eyes and he started to laugh. She began to laugh as well, the whole thing finally makes sense, which is a relief. Then all of a sudden he stops and stares at her. Its the look he gives her sometime in random moments of the day. It was the only look Eliza couldn't classify, until now.

Leaning over he cups her cheeks in his hands, her eyes close. The crickets turn silent as she feels his breath over her lips. Time stops when their lips finally make contact, the whole world stops. A fire starts growing in the pit of her stomach and starts growing up and inside her. A nice slow burn comes across her body, it blows out slowly when he pulls away.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, now that he pulled away it she realizes it only lasted a few seconds, yet it felt like hours for her. She sighs and leans her forehead against his, as he grins wolfishly. He kisses her again yet with more passion. They kiss each other as if it would be the last they would see of each other. As if it would be the last kiss of their lives. This one took longer, though the burn still flowed inside her.

"Wow," he says once they pull away. She giggles and smoothes down his hair which her hands have taken hostage during their last kiss.

"That was probably the best kiss in all of history. Nobody in the whole entire world has probably experienced what we just experienced in that moment. My God!" He jumps in his seat as she laughs at his excited manner. She still smoothes down his hair, but starts playing with the ends of it as he continues talking, "If I knew that, that's how it would feel like to kiss you then I would have done it when I hugged you for the first time since I arrived! We wasted so much time cautiously walking around each other. Lets run away!"

A thousand thoughts whirl through his light headed mind. Eliza stops him before he continues with his escape plan.

"Slow down! I liked the kiss a lot too. Probably the best one I have ever received." Eliza says to him. "I think it's time we head back. Don't you?"

"Hell yeah its the best one we have ever received!" Alex exclaims. He stands up and grabs her hand, " Lets go back. I need to shout out to whole ballroom that were together,"

"I don't think James and Catherine would appreciate that,"

"Who cares,"

They start walking back hand in hand. Alexander begins to speak like a mad man of how they would have to make sure to make up for lost time. Time was important to him, he always felt like he never had enough. Once they reach the building she stops him from going inside.

"Alex, I feel we shouldn't go declaring love for each other just yet. We should let down the people we are with gently. You may not care, but I do. After we tell them we are not interested, then we can go shouting from the rooftops. Tomorrow, okay?" Eliza asks him before they enter. He thinks it over and nods, a smile slowly coming over his face.

"So tomorrow I can come over and we could go on a official date?" Eliza agrees and gives him what was supposed to be a small peck on the lips. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. She laughs pulling away and slapping his shoulder, "Come on tomcat lets go inside,"

"I don't wanna," He pouts and presses her against the wall. She smiles and slides her arms around his neck coming closer to his lips. He smiles believing he has succeeded.

"I do," she says once her lips are just about to touch his.

She slips away from him and starts walking inside as he calls out protests at her. She laughs and shakes her head at his silliness. Happiness is overflowing her. She cant wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I'm just kidding that is not the end. If you haven't noticed in the first chapter Eliza flashback twenty years! Back to then she was five, and her she is sixteen years old. So not a full twenty years just eleven. I know I said this would be a three parter(Is that the right word?) but I lied. Also my poor other story! I feel unmotivated to complete one chapter of that one when I have this one un-completed. Complications, complications. Please be patient with that one, please? By the way this isn't the last time you'll be seeing James. He's not going anywhere.**

 **Adios, Tannerinos!**


End file.
